


Pictures on the Wall

by TiffanyC1



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman hears Dean's plan to get his name on the Wall of Champions, and gives him a big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, they belong to WWE, please do not sue me. Also, this is based off of Dean's promo on 2-2-15's RAW.

As Roman left his interview and confrontation with Lesnar and Heyman, he was surprised to find Dean standing in front of the Wall of Champions, a look of longing on his face.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked, sliding in behind Dean and wrapping his arms around Dean’s slim waist.

“Just thinking about how great my face would look up there,” Dean said, looking at the pictures of the Heavyweight and Intercontinental Champions, many of them guys he’d watched as a child.

“Dean, your face is already up here,” Roman replied. At Dean’s confused frown, he elaborated, “From your run as United States Champion.” He pulled him over to where the United States Champions were, and pointed to Dean’s picture. “See? Longest run since WWE brought the title back and third longest in the title’s history, including WCW.”

“Yeah, but that was when we were in The Shield. I haven’t won any titles since the split.” Roman could tell that there was something more bothering his lover than a title, which Dean always swore he didn’t care about.

“I’m going to challenge Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship at Fastlane. According to the rules, since I pinned him in a straight fall match, I can demand a title shot.” He smiled, a little sadly, “And my picture’s gonna go right here,” he pointed to the space next to Barrett’s. “I want to break Chris’ record, too.”

“You want to hold the IC belt more than nine times?” Roman knew that Jericho and Dean had become good friends during an overseas tour, he’d seen the video of Jericho declaring Dean a future WWE Champion and them playing air guitar together; but to him, the IC belt and Jericho’s record weren’t good enough for Dean.

“Yeah, I do. Maybe I’ll even wrestle Chris for it one day,” Dean said wistfully.

Roman was quiet, trying to figure how to give his opinion without seeming to shit on Dean’s plan. “Your face _would_ look good up there, but I know of a spot it would look even better in.” At Dean’s curious look, he pulled him back over to the Heavyweight Champion’s wall. “Your picture will look fantastic right here.” He pointed to a spot two spaces over from Brock’s.

Now Dean looked very puzzled, “Why would my picture be over there?”

“Because, when I beat Brock at Wrestlemania, you are going to be my first opponent.”

Dean’s face lit up, “Seriously?” At Roman’s nod, a beautiful smile spread across Dean’s face and he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

Roman smiled as he reveled in Dean’s public burst of affection, as rare as rubies. “C’mon, let’s go back to the hotel, we’re going to be stuck here for the next couple of days and I have no intention of letting you out of bed until Thursday morning.” He lead Dean out of the building to the waiting car, they had more important things than Wrestlemania to think about right now.

The End.


End file.
